


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Asrian, Bets & Wagers, Dancing, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: They had time to themselves, a bubble of peace amid the chaos. Asra huffed with a smile. "If I can dance longer than you can, you have to do something I tell you to."-~Sunset cast golden light into the grand ballroom. The high celestial ceiling above might as well have been the heavens itself, glowing with beauty and drawing Julian's eyes to ornate glittering carvings on the staircase and swirling patterns like impassioned dancing steps on the marble floor. Julian waited for Asra with his white dress shirt popped open with a rose in his fingers, bowing elegantly when Asra arrived. "May the best man win."





	Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

Julian prided himself on his dancing. Unlike his medical practices- he was confident in it. He could twist and whirl to a beat, weave his steps, and tango until his partner dropped-

"I can dance all night," stated Asra, interrupting Julian's impassioned speech. 

"Ohoho!" Julian grinned at Asra as they passed by the palace ballroom, his ego only slightly pained compared to the giddy excitement coursing through him. "Is that a challenge?"

"What, you can't dance all night?" teased Asra.

"Course I can! And longer than you!" 

They had time to themselves, a bubble of peace amid the chaos. Asra huffed with a smile. "If I can dance longer than you can, you have to do something I tell you to."

Julian's mouth was moving before he could even think. "You could command me ANY time you please- but I accept. Same stakes for you?"

Asra hesitated. Julian did his best to not be offended. "Alright. Yes."

Sunset cast golden light into the grand ballroom. The high celestial ceiling above might as well have been the heavens itself, glowing with beauty and drawing Julian's eyes to ornate glittering carvings on the staircase and swirling patterns like impassioned dancing steps on the marble floor. Julian waited for Asra with his white dress shirt popped open with a rose in his fingers, bowing elegantly when Asra arrived. "May the best man win."

Asra smirked, hips swaying as he walked on the balls of his bare feet with feline grace, dressed in his casual layers of splashes of vivid color. "I am no man."

"Correct, my dear. You're so much more."

Asra accepted the rose and inhaled the soft sweetness deeply before he stuck it in one of Julian's neglected shirt buttonholes. "Red roses and twilit gardens suit you, Ilya."

"And all the grandeur of the night sky suits you, Asra."

Julian held Asra's waist and Asra took his outstretched hand, letting Julian lead. Julian could hear a tango in his head, a spirited melody guiding his feet, Asra following as if he could read his mind. For all Julian knew, Asra could.

Dramatic effect and flourishes were everywhere in Julian's movements, little kicks and sharp turns and a frenzy of energy in his soul. Asra moved like water, smooth and flowing so dreamlike he was like dancing with a cloud, so perfect in their sync Julian hardly noticed whenever Asra took the lead. 

Hours and no time passed at all. Julian was enthralled by Asra's violet eyes, yearning for their souls to be joined so seamlessly forever. Asra felt it too- a carefree smile on his lips and peace deep to his core in Julian's arms, in harmony with all. 

It was approaching dawn when Julian was the one to trip. He faltered and wheezed with exhaustion as his legs gave out, collapsing unharmed on the floor. 

"Are you alright?" Asra stood over him, panting and windswept; Julian had given him an impressive run. 

Julian grinned with adoration in his heart. "Never better- but do you want to get a closer look? Just to double check?"

Asra laughed and knelt down, running a hand through Julian's wild auburn locks as he sat up. Asra kissed him softly, playfulness in his eyes. "I win."

"I feel like I win when I lose!" exclaimed Julian delightfully. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So, Asra, you can do anything you want to me... anything at all," he purred. 

"Lets go back to my shop."

Asra kept Julian in suspense. They found a few rations in Asra's bag to eat and Julian appreciated the dried fruit happily as his energy returned. Julian was his buoyant flirtatious self again once they crossed the threshold of Asra's home. He leaned against the wall casually and watched as Asra made tea. "You're still thinking, aren't you? So many possibilities, I wonder if you'll use magic on me. I'm incredibly willing."

"Patience," cooed Asra.

"Not my strongest virtue."

Julian enjoyed watching Asra simply exist. Asra exuded comfort and soothingness whenever he was present. Julian knew many things weren't perfect- but standing in Asra's kitchen as a companion was one of the most joyous memories he had.

Asra's tea was done steeping and to Julian's surprise, he poured two cups, sliding one to Julian. "Ah, not a tea person." 

Asra smirked. "This is what I chose. Just TRY it. It's lapsang souchong."

"You- you outdanced me so you could have me drink tea?!"

"You're awfully thirsty, aren't you?" asked Asra with a wink. 

Julian choked. "Yes- yes you're right." He raised the cup and took a whiff of the smoky black tea's pine aroma. He took a sip and hummed.

"If you can stand to drink black coffee, I don't know why you wouldn't like black tea. It's easier on the soul."

"If you can stand this, then how could you not like coffee?" pointed out Julian. He took another drink of tea and admitted he liked the smoothness and clean flavor it brought with it. Any bartender in Vesuvia could tell you Julian expected his beverages to punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach simultaneously. The tea was actually lovely. "Okay. I like it."

Asra beamed at him. "I knew you would!"

Julian smiled. "I'll have to have it more often. It'll remind me of you."

"Good things?"

"Always, dear."

Asra mellowed for a few moments, deep in thought. "What were you going to have me do?"

Julian rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. A typical Julian look. "I, er. I wanted to fall asleep cuddling you. If that's okay. Just, you know. Snuggling until we have to leave for the palace again." 

"That sounds lovely."

Asra was worried Julian's arms around him would feel confining or oppressive. Instead he sank into the embrace as Julian held him from behind, gangly limbs protective and his chest radiating warmth and cocooning Asra in comfort. There was no possessiveness in Julian- only an outpouring of love Asra could sense as Julian nuzzled his hair. It would've been overwhelming if it wasn't for all those times Julian had said he loved him. Asra cherished it. It was a rare pure thing in these times, a glimpse of who Julian really was.

"Ilya."

"Hm?"

Asra sighed, taking one of Julian's hands loosely in his, eyes sliding closed. "Thank you."

Julian kissed his neck. Despite the tea and food he'd had, Asra could still smell coffee under it all. Perhaps Julian would always have a lingering aroma of coffee to his aura- rich, dark, and like an autumn rainy breeze. "If I'd known I'd still get to snuggle you, I'd have faked losing much faster."

Asra snorted loudly with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Ilya- you are the WORST liar I've ever met!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!! Thank you for reading I love hearing from you guys!!! <3
> 
> My tumblr is StressBakingElf


End file.
